The first year: 1 of 7
by BlakeUnderwood
Summary: It's my first year at Hogwarts. YAY! It's 19 years after the battle of Hogwarts. I'm going to school with Rose, Albus, and James. Rated T for curses(from slytherin)
1. The Letter

**Chapter 1**

_Hey guys Blake here with a Harry Potter Fanfiction. To be in the story P.M me with your traits, name, gender, blood status, and if you have a toad, cat, or owl. Get them in by 4/15/14. The sorting chapters release is on 4/17/14. ENJOY!_

"Blake wake up it's your letter has arrived" my mother said, shaking me.

I walked downstairs to see my mom, dad, and sister gathered on the couch, holding my letter.

"Well," my dad said, handing me the letter "open it."

I opened the letter and it read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear ,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I turned the page and read on.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"I can't believe it," I said surprised "I'm finally going to Hogwarts.

"Blake, don't forget we need to buy your supplies" said my 4th year sister, Danielle.

"I know so what are we waiting for" I said.

"It's a half hour drive to diagon alley" my dad said.

"We are leaving tomorrow at 2" said my mom.

"We should leave now" said Danielle.

"Why?" asked dad.

"Today's August 28 and it takes 2 days to get from diagon alley to kings cross, then it takes the train a day to get to Hogwarts" said Danielle.

"Well then get your coats and pack your-" started my dad, then getting interrupted by me.

"I'm already ahead of you" I said with my coat on and a chest by the door

_Hope you guys enjoyed and if you saw anything wrong leave a reply and I will fix it in the next chapter._

_Peace Out-_

_Blake_


	2. What were they?

**Chapter 2**

_Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Forgot to mention this in the last chapter but if you get the P.M's in before 4/11/14 you will be in the chapter in which we go to diagon alley. Soooo…..hope you enjoy the chapter._

"Blake, hold on" my dad said, pulling all of our trunks.

"Okay dad" I said, getting in the car.

As we got into the car it got really cold.

"Let's go" said my dad, pulling out of the drive way.

As we past the city's border, we ran out of gas and had to pull over.

"Jacob, I told you gas up the car before we left!" my mom screamed at my dad.

"Now, Martha you know that we ran out of gasoline and the nearest gas station is in the nest neighborhood" said my father.

As my parents yelled at each other, Danielle noticed to figures coming towards us.

"Guys look, people are coming" said Danielle.

"hoo-" I said, stopping myself so I could squint.

"They are way too fast to be people" I said.

"What do you-" stopped my father.

"Kids in the car" said my mother, taking out her wand.

We started to get in but, it was too late. We were blasted back and my moms, dads and sisters wands were knocked out of their hands. I felt like all the happiness had gone from the world and then, out of nowhere, a bright light was shot at us, sending those creatures away. All I saw after that was a blurred face then blackness.

3 Weeks Later

I woke up, with my vision blurred, on a hospital bed and could make out 4 children and 5 adults by the bedside.

"Guys he woke up" said a boy's voice.

"Well don't just stand there, sit him up" said a woman's voice.

As I regained my vision I could see that Danielle, my parents, a nurse, and 5 people I hadn't seen before stood there.

"Here" said the nurse, giving me some pumpkin juice.

"Thanks again Harry" said my dad.

"No problem Jacob" said the man called Harry.

"Wait Harry," I started, finishing the pumpkin juice "as in Harry Potter."

"That's me" said Harry.

"wow" I said, fainting.


End file.
